Toshiro's Dragon Toy
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Toshiro has a dragon that he got as a child from Momo and he still has it now. ONESHOT


"Aww, Gran look! Lil Shiro is asleep" a very young Momo said.

Momo's hair was, as normal, put up in pig tails either side of her head with pink ribbons, she wore a matching plain pink kimono with a red ribbon around her waist, she didnt have any shoes on but she was wearing a pain of white socks. She was leaning over the small cot where her new adopted brother lay.

"Then let him sleep Momo" Their Gran smiled, walking into the room and draping an arm around her.

"I know but he really is cute!" Momo gasped, then froze as Toshiro began to squirm and moan in his sleep.

The younger boy had his normal scruffy silver hair, sticking out at odd angles, with his turquoise eyes hidden behind pale eye lids. He was wearing a bright blue set of feety pyjama's with his small hands balled into fists. He was covered by a white blanket with his head resting on a watching pillow.

"Shh" he whispered "let's play some music to calm him"

"OK" Momo nodded and reached over to the small old fashioned music box. She opened it up and held it out for Toshiro who squinted up at it and mumbled something. He watched as the fairy spun around on the spot and the music played. But soon after it began to play, Toshiro began to squirm and grumble again, ignoring the music "Oh no... Now what?"

"Hmmm, let's try feeding him" Gran picked the young boy up and craddled him as she sat down and picked up a empty bottle "You know what to do sweetie"

"Yes Gran!" Momo hurried to the kitchen. There, she filled it with milk and heated it over the small fire, after checking it was OK, she then hurried back and gave it Gran. "There ya go"

"Good girl, so helpful" Gran smiled down at her and Momo beamed up

She then sat back and slowly slipped the tip into Toshiro's mouth. For a moment it seemed nice and calm, he seemed to be drinking the milk calmly and even slowly dozzing off. But then he suddenly pulled back and knocked the milk, as well as spitting up half of it, all over Momo.

"Aw dear, now look what you've done Toshiro" Gran sighed

"It's OK, I will just run out to the pond and wash" Momo said quickly

They didnt have plumming but they lived near a pond that was lovely to wash in. As she ran from the house and to the pond she passed a large rubbish bin. It was taken by certain men once every now and then and Gran would pay them for disposing it for the family, sometimes other people, when passing, threw their own things on the bin as well.

As she was passing by she saw something on the top of the bin, it must have been thrown on, not long ago because it was in perfect condition except it was missing an eye. Momo walked over and cocked her head. It was ice blue with a green button eye, it was a dragon toy with a grinning face and looked quite cute. Suddenly she was reminded of Toshiro.

"Maybe he will like this" she mumbled, picking it up

Forgetting to wash, Momo ran back into the house, clutching the toy dragon. She quickly hurried back to Toshiro's room with the toy behind her back. Gran was laying Toshiro down and trying to encorage him to sleep.

"Momo? I thought you were going to wash?" Gran blinked

"I was but then I thought of something" Momo said hurrying over, she then held out the dragon "Maybe he is lonely?"

"Alright then, lets try it dear" she took the dragon and held it over Toshiro.

For a moment Toshiro stared at the dragon, then slowly he reached out and took it in his hands, suddenly he was laughing and shaking it before pulling it into a tight hug. Then with a long yawn, he lay back and cuddled the dragon while he slept.

"Aww" Momo grinned

"Come on now, let him sleep and lets get you cleaned up" Gran said, picking her up and carrying her out of the room.

"OK!"

**PRESENT TIME...**

"Captain! Do you know where I left my last bottle of Sake?" Rangiku called

"No" Toshiro growled and continued to work

Rangiku sighed and decided to check the captains room, she wasnt actually allowed in there but maybe she hid a bottle of sake in there while she was drunk. Slowly she entered it and looked around. It was neat and organised with everything in its place.

"Hmmm" Rangiku mumbled

She went to the book case and began to check behind the few books he had. When she couldnt find anything she went over and slipped under the bed. It was as clean as a brand new room that had just been built. Sighing she accidently lifted her head too soon and smacked the side of the bed. Gasping she quickly snatched the pillow and covered her mouth so that she would not cry out.

Then she saw something. It was a stuffed dragon toy, it was missing both button eyes and the fur was stained with different things, some looked like ink, some looked like juice, one of its feet looked ripped and had been sown up and one of its arms had actually come off, it was coming off once again with its stuffing slipping out.

"What the..." Rangiku mumbled picking it up "What is this thing?"

"RANGIKU! came a shout causing her to jump and spin around. Toshiro stood there, glaring at her angrily with his arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently "What are you doing in my room?"

"Uh nothing!" She quickly turned around and hid the toy behind her back

"What are you hiding?" Toshiro scowled

"Nothing!" she said quickly again

"Show me now!" he shouted

"...What is it?" she asked as she held it out

"GIVE ME THAT!" Toshiro screamed

He jumped forward and snatched the toy from her grip. Holding it protectivly behind his back. He was blushing furiously and trying to find the right words to, both, tell her off and explain what this creature was under his pillow.

"Is that yours captain?" Rangiku asked

"NO!" he lied

"Then why was it under your pillow?"

"I dont know. I mean. I am holding it for Momo!" Toshiro said

"Momo?" Rangiku blinked

"Yes now get out before I tell everyone how I found you snogging a picture of some singer from the world of the living" Toshiro snapped

"Alright, alright" she sighed leaving

When she was gone, Toshiro looked back down at the dragon in his hands. He then suddenly pulled it into a hug. After that he slipped it back under his pillow and hurried to make sure Rangiku never went into his room again.

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Toshiro lay in bed, moaning as he had a nightmare. He had no idea Momo was sitting beside and watching him. She reached under his pillow and pulled out the stuffed dragon before slipping it into his arms. He immediatly cuddled it and slowly began to ease on his nightmare.

"Night Shiro" Momo smiled, she leaned over and pecked his temple

"... Nigh'" he mumbled "'o'o"

Momo smiled and shut the door behind her, leaving Toshiro to cuddle his dragon and sleep in peace.


End file.
